


异域圣母

by AlvinMiddle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Treece/Carlton
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinMiddle/pseuds/AlvinMiddle
Summary: Carlton有一张极富欺骗性的脸。





	异域圣母

1.

Carlton有一张极富欺骗性的脸。

他穿着黑色的衬衫，每一颗扣子都牢牢扣住，把那个小巧的喉结半遮半掩的藏在布料下。烟灰色的西装外套则让他看起来既沉静又温柔，笔挺的裤子，铮亮的皮鞋。整个人干净又和气。

他有漂亮的蜜糖色皮肤，高挺的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇微微绽放出一个笑容。

他的那双眼睛，像是黑色，却会在光芒的照耀下闪出一丝流金般的枫糖色。

Carlton是生命基金会的总裁，这个庞大的机构奉行他的意志，致力于更好的为人类服务，为人类谋求未来。

他在宣传片中说出这番话的时候，正在为屏幕这端的观众介绍生命基金会的一些实验项目，他半垂着眼睛，长长的睫毛扑下来，遮挡住了他的大眼睛，他微笑着，专注的看着自己的试验成果，看着人类的未来，神态安详，像一个慈爱的母亲，饱含爱意的注视着最爱的孩子们。

这段宣传片被Treece保存下来，和他最喜欢的几部色情片放在一起。

Carlton自己也不会想到，屏幕这端的观众会对着他撸管。

作为退役的雇佣兵，Treece并不信教。由于对宗教知识的缺乏，他仅能将这个神态的Carlton和教堂里的圣母联系在一起，高高在上，怜悯世人，神态宁静祥和，内质却是无机质的冰冷。

而男人，多多少少都会对玷污圣洁存有一定的情结。

Treece结束他的雇佣兵生涯之后，就职于一家大型的安保公司，Carlton是他的客户。没过多久，他收到了Carlton的offer，聘请他作为自己的私人保镖。

Carlton开出的薪水非常丰厚，他直接从安保公司辞职，搬进了Carlton为他准备的公寓里。

除了负责Carlton的安全，他也会为Carlton做一些见不得光的事情，比如说秘密为他寻找实验对象，为他处理实验失败后的尸体，为他清理一切可能的蛛丝马迹。

Treece的道德标准很低，他愿意为Carlton做这些，毕竟他给的报酬真的非常让人心甘情愿。

他就像Carlton在黑暗中的影子，当他光鲜亮丽的出现在大众面前时，他要为他保全好身后的一切。

人都是贪得无厌的。当Treece被足够的金钱满足之后，自然而然的，膨胀的欲望总要寻找另一个发泄的出口，这时候，他就发现自己的目光黏在他老板的身上下不来了。

Treece走在Carlton身后的时候，会不自主的看向他老板的身体。不算宽但很挺的肩背，合体的西装沿着肋骨向下，收束出一段细腰，西装下摆搭在紧鼓鼓的屁股上，像姑娘们喜欢的超短裙的下摆，臀部圆润弧线的终点连接着长而笔直的腿。

他太瘦了，Treece脑子里模模糊糊的想，教堂的圣母像看起来比他丰腴很多。

Carlton的脾气不算太好，但Treece不介意，没有哪座圣母像会因为信徒的狂热而自发变得温暖。争执的时候，他也只是听Carlton发火，偶尔争辩上一两句，再沉默着接受他的怒气。在他看来，这是一种亲近的表示，雇佣兵生涯中那么多的暗杀任务使得他认为，往往微笑和甜言蜜语背后的都是锋利的刀刃。

随着项目的推进，Carlton的脾气越来越不好。他对那些东西太着迷了，日复一日的研究那些无氧罐里黏糊糊的生命体。Treece任劳任怨的替他找来更多的流浪汉充当实验对象，替他收拾更多死状骇人的尸体，他在阴暗角落里满身污泥，然而他心里却是，偷偷的隐秘的得意。

他就像一个安守本分的老农，埋下一颗种子，悉心的浇水施肥，用心照料，用自己的手臂为小苗遮风挡雨。

他承受着所有Carlton的怒意，他那些不合理的要求，心甘情愿替他犯下足够上一百次电椅的罪，但这些都是养分，只等那颗种子最后开花结果，让他有机会向Carlton提出一个请求。

他知道Carlton一定会答应的。

2.

安保部的办公区域在生命基金会大楼的一个角落。

那里除了Carlton以外鲜少有人造访，因此Treece完全掌握了这个地方的使用权，并把它打造成了有鲜明个人印记的独属空间。

事实上Carlton和很多天才一样，都是潜在的控制狂，只不过他的控制欲只表现在实验室里，和实验相关，和人类未来相关，Carlton就是说一不二的独裁者，走出实验室，他就像是对其他事情都丧失了兴趣，他不想控制，因为他不关心。

所以无论Treece怎么折腾他的办公室，Carlton都是一个宽容的好老板，从不会要求他收拾堆满杂物的办公桌。事实上，长时间在外执行命令的安保主管需要办公桌干什么呢？

Treece坐在办公桌后面无聊的翻着手上的宣传册，封面上衣冠整洁的Carlton正温和的微笑着，他从那些冠冕堂皇的话语中抬起头，他的老板站在他的面前，冷静的要求他关注一个叫Eddie Brock的人，他身上有Carlton珍贵的财产。

Treece知道这一天到来了。

这其实是非常普通的一个场景，每次Carlton来找他都是这样，抛给他一个名字，一个要求，他像只不知疲倦的工蜂，勤勤恳恳，努力供养蜂后。

连和蜂后交尾的机会都没有。他想。他理所应当的应该拥有这机会，这是他辛苦工作的回报。

他没有立刻站起来投入到新的工作中去，反而认真打量起他的老板。

年纪轻轻的天才，身价不菲的富翁，端庄禁欲的异国人，用沾满血腥的双手捧起人类的未来。

“怎么了？”Carlton微微皱起眉毛。

Treece回过神，说：“我想谈一谈我的报酬。”

Carlton舒展开眉毛，冷淡的点一点头：“可以。你想要多少？”

Treece向后靠在转椅上，这是在他的地盘，他有绝对的掌控权，他舒适的将双腿架在乱糟糟的桌面上，双手交握，搁在腹部。

他好整以暇的看着他的老板，带着恶意的笑容：“我想操你。”

3.

Carlton挑起眉毛，睁着那双无辜的大眼睛，微微歪着脑袋，看着Treece。

他看起来一点儿都不像Treece想象的那样生气，甚至都看不出被冒犯的迹象。Treece有点摸不着头脑，但是他本能中的强硬占了上风，这让他有底气与Carlton对视，并试图让他的面具破裂，露出底下的惊慌不安。

“好吧。”

Carlton叹了口气，语气非常无奈，像是一个新手母亲，面对无理取闹的孩子时，唯一能想出用来避免无意义吵闹的方法，就是给孩子想要的。

这让他想到他年轻漂亮又早死的继母。每当他年幼的异母弟弟大哭大闹着摔他手里所有的东西时，她就会叹一口气，解开衬衣，露出圆润丰满的胸部，让这个聒噪的小混蛋咬住乳头，闭上嘴。他不小心遇见过几次，继母看到他，会冷漠的看他一眼，再微微侧过身，只留给他一个背影。

Carlton抬起手，脱掉了西装外套。然后蹬掉皮鞋，解开皮带，连同内裤一起剥光了自己的下身。

他竟然能把脱裤子这种动作都做的这么优雅。Treece想，太奇妙了，他像一个未经人事的处子一样矜持，又像一个娴于情欲的熟妇一样自如。

Carlton走到Treece身边，有些不满的拍拍他的腿，示意他把脚放下去。

Treece收回腿，有点控制不住自己的目光。Carlton戴着衬衣夹，衬衫下摆紧绷绷的，遮挡住了所有腿间的风光。

Carlton抬腿跨坐到Treece的身上，熟练的解开衬衣夹。伸缩带“啪”的一下弹回去，在他的大腿上抽了一记，蜜糖色的皮肤上立刻浮起了红痕，并且因为姿势的关系，大腿上的肌肉被黑色皮带勒住，边缘鼓起丰满的肉来。

或许是勒的不舒服，Carlton想要把那圈皮带也解开，他刚碰到搭扣，另一只手就摸了上来，按住了他。

“別。別解开。”Treece说。

Carlton无所谓地点点头，问他：“润滑剂有吗？”

Treece一愣：“啊？”

“润滑剂。”他很有耐心的重复了一遍。

“呃......身体乳可以吗？”

“可以。”

Treece从抽屉里翻出了一罐身体乳。那是他不知道第几任前女友留在这里的，圣诞限量款，Frosted Plum味儿的，闻起来有甜甜的香味。

Carlton挖了一大块淡紫色的膏体在手指上，一只手撑在转椅的扶手上，一只手往身后探去。

不得不说，Carlton平时包裹在西装里，看起来很瘦，实则身材非常不错。Treece注意到他那双大腿在跪坐姿势下，腿侧的肌肉间有一道微微凹下去的弧线，从他的膝盖上方，一直延伸到腿根外侧。

那道弧线的宽度正好适合将拇指按进去。Treece这么想，也确实这么做了。他把手放上他的腿，拇指沿着弧线，一路往上抚摸，像在捋平一块上等的丝绸，触感滑顺的像是能吸住他的手一样。凹弧线被皮带拦腰截断，Treece在边缘摸了几下，试图把手指插进去。

Carlton像是没有注意到Treece的动作。他半闭着眼睛，给自己扩张的不算太顺利，额头上出了薄薄一层汗，睫毛一颤一颤的，嘴唇紧抿，手上的动作倒没有停，还在很努力的把自己准备好。

他可是报酬。他需要足够“丰厚”。

Treece着迷的看着他，像第一次认识他的老板。Carlton的脖子如同天鹅长颈一般垂下，高领衬衣的扣子解开两颗，喉结上下滚动，严丝合缝的衬衣把他的身体全遮住了，直到下摆，才能看见Carlton半勃的阴茎随着他手上动作的频率，一跳一跳的把布料顶起小小的弧度，甚至能从布料的间隙中看到深红色的龟头。

Treece放弃了在大腿上的探索，转而向上进发。

“看来你也不是什么都会。小天才。”Treece微笑着，轻轻抽了一下他的屁股。

4.

被热度稍稍融化的乳霜散发出甜蜜的味道，就像来自遥远异国成熟的李子，拂开冰霜，饱满鼓胀的深紫色外皮像是随时就要胀裂开，让内部香甜的汁水满溢出来。

Carlton一向清醒的脑袋现在有点儿不太好使了。

他的扩张确实做得不怎么样。Treece的手指伸进去的时候，里面紧的快要绞断指骨。他一向喜欢把事情交给专业的人来做，因此他解放了自己忙碌的手，接着交给它一个新任务——撑在扶手上，和另一只手一起稳住他发软的身体。

他不认为是自己水平不够，毕竟他很少和人发生性关系，无论男人或者女人。性爱对他来说，繁衍的意义更强，他不是没从性爱中获得过快感，只是这种机械行为远远不及试验成功或是新进展带给他的兴奋。

和他不一样，Treece明显是个老手。Treece知道自己要做什么，他在狭窄的甬道里找寻自己的目标，那个神奇的小开关。他会曲起手指用指节按摩肠壁，或是循规蹈矩的做活塞运动，用拇指在会阴处揉按，偶尔还会用短短的指甲轻而快的刮过某个地方，观察Carlton的反应。

终于在碰到某个地方的时候，一直紧闭着嘴巴的Carlton忍不住轻轻的“嗯”了一声。

那声音又酥又软，像浸满蜂蜜的松饼。Carlton长长的眼睫颤动着，缓缓睁开，大眼睛在Treece的脸扫过，又缓缓闭上。

Treece知道自己找对地方了。

接下来的事情，Carlton的脑袋都昏昏沉沉的。他能感受到体内Treece的手指在动，从两根变成了三根，三根变成了四根。

被撑开的感觉让他不太舒服。他想躲开，却被Treece放在他腰上固定的手卡住，只能保持着跪坐。他昂着头，腰部上挺，仿佛这样就能躲开那些手指的侵犯，可这个姿势只是把他因快感而完全勃起的阴茎送到罪魁祸首的面前。

Treece另一只手探进衣摆里，握住他的阴茎上下滑动了几下。粗糙且带着枪茧的手指从根部往上捋，用指腹按压柱体上的青筋，他甚至还用指甲轻轻扣弄敏感的顶端小孔。

Carlton难耐的喘息，不由自主的抬腰，操了两下Treece的拳头。

他出了很多汗，从他的额头滑下来，顺着脸庞，顺着脖颈上的经络，最后弄湿了衬衫领子。

眼睛因为汗水而发涩，看什么都模模糊糊的，他看不见自己下身已经狼狈成了什么样。

勃发的阴茎半歪着靠在腿根上，不断涌出的前液打湿了柔嫩的皮肤，多余的液体往下滴落到了Treece的裤子上，洇湿了黑色的一小块。

不过这比起他后面的状况还算是好的。Treece并不频繁刺激他的腺体，但正因这样，每一次若有似无的擦过或是故意的按压都带来了更猛烈的快感，让人无法忍受。后面那个穴口已经从紧绷变成了柔软，湿淋淋的含着Treece的手指，柔顺的蠕动着往里吞，毫不夸张的说，地板上都有一滩水渍。

他用力眨眨眼，试图让自己从铺天盖地的快感中回过神。可他眼前还是朦朦胧胧的，像有一层雾，只能隐隐约约看见Treece把那个身体乳罐子举到他面前。

“看。24 hour intense moisture。”

“一天之后你这儿还会这么湿吗？”


End file.
